Cause of Death, Fries, and Couches
by dreamscholar
Summary: Zach and Dr. Brennan stay late at work. Could be romance if you want it to be.


**Didn't really know how to classify this one. Standard disclaimers apply.**

"Alright Zach, let's go."

Zach Addy looked up, confused. "Go where, Dr. Brennan? We have yet to ascertain a plausible cause of death."

Dr. Temperance Brennan sighed and gestured helplessly with her hands at the bones that lay in front of them. "We've been staring at these remains for hours now and haven't been able to come up with anything. The only logical course of action now is to get something to eat and come back later."

The talk of eating made Zach realize that he was, in fact, very hungry. He got up, hung his lab coat next to Dr. Brennan's, and followed her out of the lab.

Neither of them said anything as they walked D.C.'s relatively empty streets. The late night darkness blanketed over them, the silence allowing each of them to reflect on the case in their own ways.

Zach opened the door for Dr. Brennan in one of those polite gestures he knew she liked, even if she always reprimanded Booth for doing the same thing. She smiled her thanks and the pair walked in and sat down at the usual table. They placed their orders and went back to their quiet reflections.

"It's hard, Dr. Brennan." Zach said softly, staring at the table between them as if it held the answers they were so desperately seeking.

"What's hard Zach?"

Zach looked up. "You once told me to put my metaphorical heart in a box. That to be objective and detached from a case was essential to solving it. I'm finding it difficult to remain objective for this particular case."

"I know Zach. I'm finding it difficult as well."

"How can I regain my objectivity?"

"By remembering that it's what that girl needs."

"You're right. I'll try harder in the future." He dropped his gaze back to the table, looking admonished.

"Zach," Dr. Brennan placed her hand over his and he looked reluctantly into her eyes, "Struggling to remain detached doesn't mean you've done anything wrong. It just shows you're human."

Seeing the look on Zach's face made Dr. Brennan feel relieved that she had finally managed to say the right thing.

The waitress came by the table then, her cheery smile and amiable small talk dispelling the somber mood of the table's occupants.

They ate in companionable silence, each one trying not to think about the case, with Dr. Brennan occasionally stealing some of Zach's fries. Zach took notice and rotated his plate so that the side with the fries was between the two of them. Dr. Brennan flashed Zach an apologetic smile and reached for a fry. Zach chuckled and reached for a fry of his own.

The two scientists finished the fries, paid for their meals, and exited the diner.

Back at the lab, they sat down next to each other and resumed poring over every inch of the bones. A short while later, Zach exclaimed, "Dr. Brennan, I've found cause of death!" He went on to explain his theory, pointing out various parts of the skeleton as he did.

"The scenario you've presented, coupled with the victim's medical condition would definitely be fatal. Excellent work Zach! You are most certainly King of the Lab."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." He flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pride at her praise.

"Let's head back to my office so we can fill out the report and go home. As of now we've been here for thirty-six hours straight."

They went to the specified office, sat down on the couch, and began filling out the necessary paperwork.

A few hours later, Angela opened the door to Dr. Brennan's office. "Hey Bren, do you -" she broke off as she caught sight of her best friend curled up on the narrow couch with Zach. They woke as they heard Angela's voice. Dr. Brennan gathered their papers together and handed them to Angela.

"Cause of death report," she murmured, obviously still half asleep. She nestled back down against a beautifully blushing Zach, "Come get us when you need us Ange."

"Sure thing Sweetie," Angela said as she walked out of the office. Turning to switch off the lights before she closed the door, Angela smiled widely and had to bite back a squeal when she saw Zach hesitantly replace his arms around Dr. Brennan and join her in sleep.

**Brennan may have been a little OOC at the end, but we've never seen her when she's half asleep, so we may never know. Review and let me know what you thought. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**- dreamscholar**


End file.
